Drabbles for ilvermony school
by vishnusnair2010
Summary: Here are my set of drabbles for Ilvermony school of witchcraft and wizardry. Chapter one: Minerva McGonagall after the battle of hogwarts.


**MINERVA'S EPILOGUE**

 **A/N:** **Written for 'Weekly Challenge - #7, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'**

Minerva McGonagall was strolling through the headmistress's office. She had a big burden in her hand right now. She was the de-facto headmistress of Hogwarts now, after the previous headmaster Severus Snape was dead. "I hope that, you can forgive me for making your life hell all this year, Severus.", Minerva thought. She had just seen the memories of Severus Snape, and realized that he was always in their side and the murder of Albus Dumbledore was premeditated between them. She took a small sip pf Firewhisky just to make her a little warm. The whole castle was a bit warm after the final battle. Minerva felt as if she could still hear the screams of the people who fought in the battle. The damage to castle was very extensive. But the headmaster's place was a part of the castle that did not have any damage. It was the most heavily guarded part of the castle and many of the fighters were guarding this part as it was one of the most important part. She knew that, it will take a very long time to fix the castle. But she resolved that she will make the castle great once again.

She finalized the list of the students who were coming to Hogwarts for an eighth year. Many students, though they had attended last year had decided to come again the next year, as the previous year was a big disaster. Severus had tried her best to contain the situation but it was only partially successful. She felt guilty as, she had treated Severus badly and knew that his portrait would come to the school shortly as Harry Potter rallied for it to happen. She would apologize to that brave man, and will take inputs from him. The year was a really peaceful one, with stray incidents against the house of Slytherin. Minerva with the help of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy who were the head boy and girl managed to contain the situation. The castle was completely repaired by the Christmas break, and the classes went on normally. The portrait of Severus had arrived at the end of the year. And she immediately went to apologize to him.

"I am so sorry, Severus. I should have trusted you a little bit more. I should have known that, you would have never betrayed us.", Minerva said with tearful eyes.

"It was all part of the plan, Minerva. You knowing might have ruined it all.", Severus said.

"I am sure that I could keep a secret, Severus!", Minerva said sadly with a little anger in her voice.

"It was necessary Minerva, and I certainly deserved it for all the things I did.", Severus said.

"You were a great man, Severus. All the things you did were cleansed when you protected Harry.", Minerva said.

They had a really long conversation after that, and even many of the students came to visit him and thanked him for the things he did. The classes were becoming better and better as the years went on, and there was harmony inside the castle after more than sixty years of conflict between houses. Minerva was still struggling with all the losses that, she had endured during the war and still moaned for them whenever she could. A muggleborn was even sorted into Slytherin, and it was the first time that it had happened since 1647. The students had reacted with shock at this, but the Slytherin students somehow tolerated the student, which was a big improvement.

As the years went on, her former students got married and had kids. She was not at all surprised when, 'Harry and Ginny' and 'Ron and Hermione got married. She went on their wedding days and blessed the couples. But when she heard the name of the first-born of Harry and Ginny, she nearly had a heart attack. James Sirius Potter was the name. She was pretty sure that, the boy would live up to their namesakes and vowed to retire before he ever came to Hogwarts. She was pleasantly surprised when she heard that, their second son was named after Albus and Severus. Their third child was named Lily Luna Potter after Harry's mother, and the trios friend Luna Lovegood. Ronald's and Hermione's were called Hugo and Rose Weasley and McGonagall expected them to be as brilliant as their mother.

After Seventeen years, the first Potter came to Hogwarts and Minerva was still the headmistress of the castle. He was placed in Gryffindor just like the Potters before him, and as Minerva had expected lived up to the reputation of the namesakes. On September 1st 2017, when it was time for the second son of Harry, Minerva hoped that he will be better than his brother. But Minerva was never prepared for the chaos that was going to come with his arrival and for the rise of a new evil.


End file.
